Avengers Initiative
by shanerthebau5
Summary: A new team of superheroes is formed but shortly after, they realize their problem is a lot bigger then the average bad guy. Rated T for cursing and extreme violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Story of Steve Rogers

Hey guys, so I know I haven't updated at all but my school year was so busy with sports and school work. So now I'm back with a new story that follows the Avengers. It will mostly be my own, with killing off superheroes that haven't died yet, or introducing superheroes that haven't been introduced yet. There will also be some moments from the comics or movies. This chapter is based all off of the movie because I have plans for Captain America and you need to understand the backstory to understand what I plan on doing. Other than this and a few other moments, this is my own Avengers story.

Avengers Initiative Chapter 1: The Story of Steve Rogers

…

Back in the times of World War 2 men volunteered themselves to fight for freedom for their country. A small, skinny man by the name of Steve Rogers volunteered himself for his country but he was rejected due to his small size. However, his best friend James Buchanan Barnes, also known as Bucky Barnes, was accepted into the army. Steve didn't want one man telling him no to stop him from serving his country. A man by the name of Dr. Abraham Erskine overheard Bucky and Steve talking about Steve's interest in joining the army. Erskine allows him to join under a "super-soldier" experiment by Col. Chester Phillips, British agent Peggy Carter, and Erskine. The day before treatment began Erskine revealed that Johann Schmidt, a Nazi officer, had a failed attempt with the "super-soldier" serum and now he has permanent side effects. In Europe. Schmidt and Dr. Arnim Zola harness the power of the Tesseract to use Zola's inventions. Schmidt dispatches an assassin to go and kill Erskine. In the U.S. Erskine subjects Rogers to the super-soldier treatment. Rogers emerges taller and more muscular due to the serum. One of the attendees shoots and kills Erskine revealing himself to be the assassin. Rogers pursues him and captures him but the assassin avoids questions by committing suicide. The formula was lost when Erskine was killed so Steve Rogers was used as propaganda by the name of "Captain America" to promote war bonds. Steve at this point continued to grow closer and closer to Peggy Carter. One day when Steve heard that Bucky's unit went MIA he had Carter and Howard Stark fly him behind enemy lines to mount a solo rescue attempt. Rogers infiltrates the Hydra base and frees Barnes and the other prisoners. On the way out Rogers runs into Schmidt who reveals his mask to show a red skull that gives him the name "the Red Skull". Schmidt escapes and Rogers returns to base with the freed soldiers. Rogers recruits Barnes and five other soldiers to attack other Hydra bases. Stark fits Rogers with a more advanced suit and a circular shield made of vibranium, the strongest metal in the world. Rogers and the team sabotage many Hydra bases. The team confronts a train carrying Zola. They capture him but Bucky falls of the side of the train to his death. Using information from Zola, the final Hydra stronghold is located. Schmidt's plan is to use weapons of mass destruction on American cities and soon cities across the world. Rogers chases down Schmidt's ship and before climbing aboard shares a kiss with Peggy Carter. The Red Skull and Captain America share one last fight and during the Tesseracts container is damaged. The Red Skull handles the Tesseract causing him to dissolve into it. The Tesseract melts through the floor of the ship and falls into the ocean. Rogers calls Peggy Carter and tells her he has to crash the ship into the Artic to make sure he doesn't detonate the weapons. "I'm going to have to take a rain check on our dance." He tells her. "Don't be late." She responds, fighting back tears. He hangs up the call and crashes the ship into the Artic. Stark goes searching and recovers the Tesseract but doesn't find Cap's ship and presumes him dead.

…PRESENT DAY NEW YORK…

Steve wakes up in an old hospital room with a baseball game playing on an old radio. Steve notices that something isn't right and he flees the hospital. As he steps out he realizes he's in present day New York. Cars surround him and Nick Fury, the SHIELD director, walks towards him. "Who are you?" Steve asks. "You've been asleep Cap. For almost 70 years." Fury answers. The realization hits Steve and he falls silent as he takes in the surrounding. "You gonna be okay?" Fury asks him. "Yeah it's just, I had a date." Steve answers.

…

That's the end of the first chapter of my story on the Avengers. Most of the story is going to be my own but I will be using some parts from movies or comics. This chapter was an exception because I needed to explain the back story of Captain America. Sorry for this chapter being shorter but the next chapters will be longer so don't worry. If you enjoy please favorite and give any feedback you have. It all helps. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Calling All Heroes

_Hey guys, so I know my first chapter was super boring but that was just to get it started. Now from here it's going to clearly move away from comics and movies and become my own story which may not make it that good but oh well. I do not own any of the superheroes or characters that goes to Marvel. Enjoy._

 _Avengers Initiative Chapter 2: Calling All Heroes_

…

"Agent Hill!" Nick Fury yelled.

"Yes sir." Maria Hill answered.

"Gather the team." Fury responded.

"You mean the" Hill started before getting cut off.

"Yes!" Fury yelled. "Bring Romanov, tell her I'm looking for her when you see her."

Maria Hill nodded and walked off. Within a few minutes Natasha Romanov appeared to Nick Fury.

"I'm gonna need you to get me the big guy." Nick said without looking her way.

At first she was hesitant to say anything. "What am I supposed to tell him?" She asked.

"Tell him it's for science reasons. The truth, we can't risk anything else."

"And there isn't any way I could get Stark?" Romanov asked.

"Hill has Stark. I've got the Captain." Fury responded.

…

Steve Rogers stood in a mostly empty room, punching on a punching bag. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Nick Fury walking up with a folder.

"Nick Fury. What can I do for ya?" Steve asked while turning back to his punching bag.

"I've got a mission for you." Nick Fury responded. As the two spoke Steve punched the bag harder and harder.

"Trying to get me back in the world?"

"Trying to save it." Fury answered. Steve gave one last punch and the bag flew completely off and ripped across the middle causing sand to pile out. Steve turned around to face Nick Fury.

"It's called Avengers Initiative. It's a team of Earth's mightiest heroes formed to protect the planet." Fury explained.

"And you want me to join?" Steve assumed.

"I want you to lead them." Fury responded.

Steve looked up at him. "Look I haven't picked up the shield since World War 2. I don't think I can just jump back in."

"It's a team, you'll have help. Plus we built you a new advanced suit. A wristband that's magnetic to the shield to make it come back to you."

"Why does it have to be me?" Steve asked.

"Well, every team needs a leader, and if I'm not mistaken they call you the Captain."

…

Natasha Romanov entered a small village in India where Bruce Banner was supposedly hiding. She entered a house where Banner was tending to a sick patient.

"If you'll excuse me." He stood up and approached Natasha. "How did you find me?" He asked.

"It wasn't easy." She responded. "Fury sent me."

"Ah, good old Fury. What does he need the big guy for now?" Banner asked sarcastically.

"He doesn't, he needs Bruce Banner. He wanted me to promise you that."

"What could anyone possibly need from me? One wrong move and I turn into an uncontrollable green monster."

"We need your brain. You're a genius Banner and we happen to need a genius to do the technical stuff."

"Technical stuff for what?" Bruce asked.

"It's called Avengers Initiative." She went through the whole idea behind the Avengers and after she was done she waited for Bruce's answer.

"I'll do it. Under one circumstance, no big guy. Ever. No matter how bad the situation may be." Bruce requested.

"You've got yourself a deal." Romanov responded.

…

Tony Stark was the easiest of the three to convince due to the fact that Nick Fury already approached him about the idea of the Avengers.

Back at SHIELD it was an awkward first meeting between the new team of superheroes. There were five of them all together. Natasha Romanov also known as Black Widow, Steve Rogers or Captain America, Tony Stark or Iron Man, another worker for SHIELD Clint Barton or Hawkeye, and Bruce Banner.

"Now look, I know this is gonna take a lot of getting used to but we have provided you with everything you're going to need to settle in. I have Maria Hill taking you guys on a tour to the SHIELD museum to see some history about previous superheroes or SHIELD agents."

Maria Hill approached them and signaled that it was time to leave.

…

Maria Hill and the group entered a building with a giant "M" on the top. In many cases were old superhero suits, agent profiles, and SHIELD weapons. Maria Hill walked them to the first case where an old superhero suit sat.

"This is the suit of an old superhero that was created in the early days of SHIELD by a man by the name of Hank Pym. He called himself the Ant-Man. His suit gave him the power to shrink down to ant size and while he was in that size he had superhuman strength just like an ant. His helmet could control ants to use them to fight with him. Hank Pym was working on upgrades for the suit until he was killed trying to protect it. The suit has been with us ever since."

Maria Hill took the group to the side with all of the SHIELD weapons. Sitting in one glass case was the Tesseract.

"What the hell is the Tesseract doing here?" Steve asked roughly.

"My grandfather, Howard Stark, recovered it while looking for you." Tony responded.

"Howard went looking for me?" Steve questioned.

"Yeah, why? What's so bad about the Tesseract?" Tony countered.

"You should've left it in the water." Steve stormed out of the museum and as soon as he stepped out the back wall exploded and 5 robots flew in. Steve ran back in and one shot him with a blast that flung him back outside.

"Maria! Get Banner out of here!" Natasha demanded.

Maria and Bruce stumbled out of the museum while the aliens continued to shoot their energy blasts at the remaining Avengers. Stark, Romanov, and Barton did everything they could fighting the bots with their fists but there wasn't much they could do.

Clint was kicked down by one of them and the bot prepared to deliver the final blow before its head was sliced off by Captain America's shield. Steve walked in fully suited and recalled the shield.

"Hawkeye!" Steve yelled. He tossed Clint his bow and his arrow pack. Hawkeye quickly put the arrows on his back and fired one arrow into the head of a bot causing it to collapse. Rogers and Barton continued to take out the bots until they were all gone.

The four Avengers stood there quietly. "What do you think they were after?" Steve asked.

"Oh no, it's not what they're after. It's what I'm after." A voice answered. A man with a giant staff and a horned helmet entered through the wall.

"Loki." Tony growled.

"Thor's brother? What is he doing here?" Steve asked.

Loki teleported next to the Tesseract and absorbed it into the tip of his staff.

"Ah, the power of the Tesseract. Now I feel much stronger." He shot a blast of the Tesseract's power causing the Avengers to fly back. Clint anticipated it and dove to the side before it hit. He emerged and fired an arrow but Loki caught it mid-air.

Loki teleported in front of Hawkeye and knocked him down with the butt of his staff. Before Clint could get up Loki put the tip of the staff on Clint's chest and after a while his eyes turned the color of the Tesseract.

Clint stood again but this time he stood beside Loki.

"Now that I've gotten what I want, I think the two of us are done here." Loki laughed.

Captain America charged and Hawkeye shot an arrow that Steve deflected with his shield. Loki hit him with the staff knocking him backwards. He teleported to the back and Clint quickly ran to the back with him. Before Loki left he grabbed a few of the SHIELD weapons and then the deadly duo left.

The three remaining Avengers stood in a circle in awe of what just happened.

"We're going to need reinforcements." Tony stated.

…

 _I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2 of my Avengers story. As you can see the main plot is that of the movie but most of it is my own. Chapter 3 will be coming out soon. If you enjoyed it please favorite and give any feedback you may have. It all helps._


	3. Chapter 3: The Brother

_Hey guys! Welcome back to my Avengers story. I hope you are all enjoying it so far. If you like it please favorite and give any feedback you may have. I do not own any of the superheroes or characters, that goes to Marvel._

 _Avengers Initiative Chapter 3: The Brother_

…

"How in the hell could you allow Loki to escape with not only the Tesseract but one of our own?" Nick Fury yelled.

"It was my fault sir." Steve stepped up.

"Shut up Steve! I'm not worried about that, what I'm worried about is when you three are gonna suit up and retrieve what we've lost. Banner you're with me for the day. Now the good think is that Clint has a tracker on him so we know his current location."

"Wait why does Clint have a tracker on him?" Steve asked.

"It's not important." Fury answered quickly.

Steve looked around, confused as to why no one else cared.

"Now suit up, you'll be flying out of here in 30."

…

Iron Man, Black Widow, and Captain America all entered the ship they would be flying in with the two pilots. They set out late in the night, the flight wasn't going to take too long and before long they were close to his location. The GPS said that Clint was somewhere in a giant hilly forest area.

Captain America stood up and grabbed his shield. He pressed a button and the loading dock in the back opened up.

"Are you going to take on Loki on your own?" Natasha asked.

"Yes." Steve replied.

"Cap, he's a god. You won't stand a chance." Natasha countered.

"There's only one God ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Steve answered before jumping off the back of the ship.

"Did he have a parachute?" One pilot asked.

"No." The other pilot laughed.

"Dammit Steve." Tony stood up and closed his mask and flew off the back of the ship.

"What the hell guys?" Natasha yelled.

…

Cap landed first just a few feet away from where Clint was. He crept through the woods to find Clint's tracker, cut out with a time bomb attached. The time bomb hit zero and all Cap had time to do was hold his shield out. The blast hit his shield and flung him back into a tree. He got up slowly where Iron Man landed next to him.

"What the hell was that Steve?" Tony yelled.

"Back off Stark." Steve growled.

"Back off? Look I don't know what it was like back in World War 2 but you're not the only hero anymore. Now you have to work as a team." Stark answered.

"Back in World War 2 I could trust my team!" Steve yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve mimicked. "Well how about the fact that Fury is tracking one of us, probably all of us but no one seems to care?"

"That's not important right now."

"Well then until it's important, whatever this is, it's not a team that's for damn sure."

"No I mean it's not important because we have bigger problems."

Tony shoved Steve to the side and shot a blast from his suit straight at Loki who disappeared before the blast could hit him.

"Where is he?" Tony yelled.

He appeared again and went full on into fighting Tony. Loki hit him with the butt of the staff and then Iron Man flew straight into Loki flinging him back. Iron Man raised his arm to deliver another blast but he was shot with an arrow.

He pulled the arrow out of his armor and looked over to see Hawkeye off in the distance.

"Tony! Get Clint! I got Loki!" Steve yelled.

Iron Man flew off towards Hawkeye and Captain America started running towards Loki. He chucked his shield at Loki who ducked out of the way but Cap recalled the shield and on the way back it struck Loki in the back of the head.

Cap ran to him and kicked him in the jaw and then picked him up by the throat.

"What are you planning to do with the Tesseract?" Steve asked.

Before Loki could answer a strike of lightning lit up the sky. Loki looked at it quickly and a look of fear flooded his face.

"What's wrong, scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm scared of what follows." Loki whispered.

After he said that a bolt of lightning hit right where the two were standing causing Cap to drop Loki. A man kneeled where the lightning struck. He stood to reveal long blonde hair and a hammer in his hand.

"Thor." Steve whispered.

"Brother!" Loki laughed nervously.

Thor walked towards Loki quickly.

"He's mine." Thor said aggressively. He shoved Steve hard to the side and picked Loki up.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing here?" Steve asked.

"I'm taking him back to Asgard, where he will be properly punished."

"Well the thing about that is that he's caused problems here too so we're gonna take him." Steve stated.

Iron Man flew up alone. "Whoa, what's Thor doing here?" he asked.

"Where is Clint?" Steve asked.

"He got away. He had help from someone to escape." Tony replied.

"Help?" Loki asked confused.

Tony and Steve looked at each other. "Oh shit." Muttered Tony. Black Widow ran up with the ship landed a few feet behind her.

"Thor, give us Loki." Steve demanded.

"Yeah that's not gonna happen." Thor replied.

"Well, we could always do this the hard way." Tony closed his face mask and faced Thor.

Thor chuckled a bit and lifted his hammer to the sky. A lightning bolt struck down and hit his hammer. Iron Man shot a blast from his hands hitting Thor in the chest knocking him back.

"Natasha! Get Loki on that ship and get back to SHIELD!" Steve yelled. Natasha grabbed Loki and dragged him to the ship. Meanwhile Thor and Iron Man battled it out. Iron Man flew through the air but was met by Thor's hammer and was sent flying into a tree.

Thor stood there satisfied until he was hit in the side by Captain America's shield. Thor turned to see Captain America bounce off of a tree stump and kick Thor in the jaw. Thor fought back with a punch to Cap's rib and then his face. Cap stumbled and hit him in the face with the shield.

Iron Man flew back into the fight by tackling Thor mid flight. Thor kicked back up and punched Iron Man hard enough to knock him onto one knee. Thor raised his hammer high, ready to bring it down on Iron Man but Captain America jumped in front of him and blocked it with his shield.

The impact created a sonic boom in the area clearing the radius around the three superheroes. They all stood up and looked around at what they've done.

"Why are we even fighting? We're all going after the same guy." Steve asked.

"I guess you're right. I'll follow you guys back to wherever you took him but in the end he returns to Asgard with me." Thor answered.

They all nodded in agreement and began heading back to SHIELD.

…SHIELD…

"Uh Fury, we may have a problem." Stated Bruce.

"What's wrong?" Fury asked.

"There was a security breach in the SHIELD museum."

"Again? Dammit stay here Bruce I'll handle it."

Nick Fury pulled out a pistol and slowly entered the museum. He searched the whole place and found nothing.

"Who's there?" Banner asked.

"No one, but the Ant-Man suit is missing."

…

 _I hope everyone enjoyed part 3 of my Avengers story. If you liked it please favorite it or give it a review. All feedback helps! The next chapter should be soon. Thank you!_


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Blood

_Welcome back to my Avenger's story! Most of you are probably noticing that this is following the path of the first Avengers movie with a few of my own twists. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far and if you are, please favorite or give it a review. All feedback helps! Thank you! Enjoy chapter 4! I do not own any of the superheroes or characters, that goes to Marvel._

 _Avengers Initiative Chapter 4: Bad Blood_

…

Natasha stood in a room on the SHIELD ship with Loki who stood in a huge cylinder glass cage.

"This looks a bit big for me." Loki stated while looking around.

"That's because it's not for you." Natasha replied harshly.

"Ah, the big guy?" Loki asked.

Natasha stared harshly at him without saying anything.  
"Sheesh. You know it's funny, this rag tag team of superheroes is so dysfunctional that you had a cage built just in case one of you got too out of control." Loki laughed.

"What are you planning to do with the Tesseract?" Natasha asked.

"Ah, my plans. The typical bad guy interview questions. Well to begin with I'm going to call in wave after wave after wave of alien soldiers that only get stronger and grow in numbers. It'll start right here in New York and soon it'll spread across the country and soon the world. And despite how many superheroes you may have fighting them, you won't be able to stop them. And once you realize that I will slowly and painfully kill every single one of your teammates right in front of you. Starting with the archer, and then once you have nothing else I'll kill you."

Natasha turned around and began to cry. "You monster." She whispered.

"No, you brought the monster." Loki laughed.

Natasha turned around straight faced. "So that's your plan?"

Loki looked at her shocked.

She walked off quickly into a room where Bruce, Thor, Steve, Tony, and Nick stood.

"Look I told you I'm not here as the big guy, I'm here as Bruce."

Tony put his hand on Steve. "Aw why not let the big guy blow off some steam?"

Steve shoved his hand off. "You know damn well why, back off." Steve yelled.

"Oh I'm starting to want you to make me." Tony answered.

"Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony replied.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire."

"Always a way out. You know you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!"

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds." Steve suggested.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit."

Outside of the SHIELD ship a smaller ship circled them. Hawkeye stood on the back of the ship and held up his bow and arrow. He pulled out an explosive arrow and shot it right under one of the engines.

Banner and Romanov left the room and Stark and Rogers still stood face to face. The arrow exploded and everyone left in the room hit the floor.

The floor beneath Natasha and Bruce collapsed and the two fell to where the pipes of the ship are.

Steve and Tony looked at each other shocked.

"Put on the suit." Tony said again.

"Yeah." Tony agreed.

The two got up and left the room.

"Thor go check on Loki." Nick ordered.

Thor nodded and walked off. Nick Fury pulled out a pistol and walked towards all the commotion.

Soldiers from Hawkeyes ship started to flood onto the SHIELD ship. Hawkeye followed last with another man with him.

Natasha looked up slowly to see Bruce crouched over breathing heavily.

"Bruce it's okay." Natasha whispered.

Bruce stood up and screamed. He slowly began to grow and turn green. Now the Hulk stood and looked over at Natasha. Her eyes widened and she slowly stood up. The Hulk started to run at her and she turned and started running away.

The Hulk was a lot faster than her and was slowly gaining on her.

Halfway to where Loki was located Thor noticed the Hulk chasing Natasha. He sighed and jumped down to where the two were. Right before Hulk could grab Natasha, Thor tackled Hulk into the plane garage.

Hulk looked over at Thor and saw Thor's hammer off to the side. They both got up and began racing for it. Hulk grabbed a plane and threw it like a toy hitting Thor in the back. Thor hit the ground and Hulk reached the hammer. He tried to pick it up but he couldn't.

Thor ran up and uppercut Hulk in the jaw causing him to step back. Hulk growled and punched Thor in the chest causing him to fly back into boxes. Thor had his back turned to the Hulk but he knew he was coming so he reached out his hand for his hammer. Hulk was moving fast but the hammer got there just before him and Thor turned and hit Hulk in the side of the face with the hammer.

Hulk flew backwards and began to get up slowly. As he was getting up a plane from outside the ship began to shoot at the Hulk. Hulk, unfazed, turned and ran at the ship. He jumped through a window, flew through the air, and landed on the ship. The pilot ejected before Hulk could get to him and the plane began to go down with Hulk on it.

Nick Fury saw the Hulk flying through mid-air through the giant window of the control center.

"Engine two is down! If it stays down this ship is gonna go down!" Maria Hill yelled.

"Rogers! Stark! Go get that engine fixed! Hurry!" Fury ordered.

The two nodded and ran off. As soon as they left, soldiers from Hawkeyes ship flooded into the control center. Nick Fury ripped out his pistol and began to take them out one by one.

With each one he killed he got closer and closer to where they were coming from.

…

Captain America and Iron Man entered to where engine two was located.

"Alright Cap, I'm gonna go to the engine and start it up again." He pointed to a red button. "When I say push this button, do it or I'll die." Tony yelled.

"Got it!" Steve replied. Tony closed his mask and flew out to engine 2. He began to push the propeller to kick start it.

While he was working, soldiers came to the room where Steve was waiting and began to fire at him.

Steve hid behind a box and cursed under his breath. The soldiers advanced on Steve as they shot.

"Tony, hurry it up in there!" Steve yelled. Steve sighed and jumped out from the box. He chucked his shield and hit one guy in the jaw. He recalled the shield and used it to stop the bullets being fired at him.

He advanced and swung the shield hitting one guy across the face. He hit a soldier's gun out of his hand and kicked him into a wall. He picked up the gun and fired it at the remaining soldiers.

He sighed thinking that they were all gone. One soldier remained and shot Steve in the hand causing him to drop his shield. The shield fell of the ledge and landed two floors down. Too far away to recall.

Steve turned and ripped a pipe of the side of the wall.

"Alright Cap, press it!" Iron Man yelled.

Steve looked up to see he was too far away to reach. The remaining soldier began to attack Captain America. Cap took the pipe and hit him in the hip with it and then put him in a headlock. With one quick twist he snapped the remaining soldier's neck.

"Cap!" Tony yelled again. The propellers, fully operating now, began to move faster than Iron Man's suit would allow him. He floated to the back of the propeller and then got sucked under, beginning to get ran over by the speeding propeller.

Captain America chucked the pipe and hit the button causing the floor beneath Iron Man to disappear so he could escape. Iron Man exited wounded but overall okay. He flew over to where Cap sat.

"What the hell was that?" Tony yelled.

"We had company." Steve answered and then laid back.

…

Thor made his way to where Loki was being kept faster than before. He entered the room to see the cage was open and Loki stood in the middle with a smile on his face.

"No!" Thor yelled. Thor sprinted and dove at Loki who disappeared before Thor could make contact. Loki reappeared behind the controls of the cage. He laughed and pressed a button causing the door to shut and lock on Thor.

"Well well well, looks like the tables have turned. This whole world extinction thing is gonna be a lot easier with you out of the picture." Loki laughed.

"You won't get away with it!" Thor yelled.

"Oh but brother, I think I already have." Loki laughed and pressed a button causing the cage to fall out of the bottom of the ship into open air.

…

Nick Fury ran forward through the hall the soldiers came through after they were all dead. He came face to face with Hawkeye and another man.

Nick Fury looked at him in shock.

"Ant-Man?"

…

 _I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 4 of my Avengers story. I know this one was a bit delayed on coming out and I'm sorry about that. Chapter 5 should be out soon, if you enjoyed it please give it a favorite or a review. Thank you!_


End file.
